


The Disappearing Gun Act, pt. 2

by laughingpineapple



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jowd is the only one who knows about his stain, his one mistake. Yomiel knows that he knows. Wait, what about the inquiry? Losing one’s gun during questioning and all that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Disappearing Gun Act, pt. 2

 

 

 **The Disappearing Gun Act, pt. 2**

 

 

 

There is this thing about Cabanela’s gun. It’s sleek and stylish, a concession to boooring standard detective equipment (there is this thing about Cabanela proper, that he is not part of any given standard, but the urgent part right now is guns, you see), chipped on one side of the barrel and with a blot of white paint on that very imperfection, as compensation.

Jowd knows that, they’ve been at the range so many times together. Which is why he is sweating cold right now. Third reason really, but it’s not helping all the same.

 _What’s the protocol for this situation? Is there a protocol? Why is nothing ever set and simple when I want it to?_ is the first.

Then: _How do I spare the little girl?_

And of course:    
_What in the gods’ name happened at the police station? Why is his gun here?_

Jowd is seeing everything but the man in front of him, because he doesn’t dare to, and this reluctance is their undoing. Instead, he loses precious seconds imagining the worst possible scenario, because that’s what he does, fearing the worst, he’s a natural. But nobody told him anything on the radio, right? It’s got to be subtler than that. Not that it means it’s better. Just not as messy.

Precious seconds and he has no choice but to shoot now, except the sky does it for him.

So after everything is done and - gods, it is all his fault, so much for not messy and he doesn’t know what he’s doing anymore. After the girl is safe and gone, before the police arrives, with only a meowing cat as witness, the little thing sure sounds desperate, he… is it loyalty? Is he thinking it through? Is he thinking at all? ‘Blank’ is not an acceptable state of mind for the cool-headed detective he’s always striven to be and yet…

All he knows is that nobody is looking, he’s got a couple of minutes, tops, and he’s kneeling on the corpse and it’s still warm and he’s shaking, but not as much as a decent man should. What does it tell about him? Most likely not ‘cool-headed’, but he’ll have a life to recriminate. He takes the gun from the dead man’s hand – he takes it ok, he’s done it, right now – and for a couple of seconds he just stares. The gun isn’t telling him any answer he likes, so he brushes away the fingerprints, best as he can, he isn’t shaking anymore already, and the weapon ends up weighing in the inner pocket of his coat.

There are so many ways a fugitive could have gotten rid of a stolen weapon.

“I can explaaain”, he’ll say.

“No you can not. Neither can I, if we care about our jobs.”

Deep down, he knows there will be consequences. The weight of responsibility in the inner pockets of their consciousness, which he feels tugging already, but it should not stop there. It will not stop there. Then again, fearing the worst is what he does.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I take Jowd's actions during the Alma incident as him basically not being able to stay focused when the people he cares most for are affected (he also loses all composure when Kamila is in danger). Like he keeps everything at a comfortable emotional distance and when circumstances don't allow that he starts taking very poor decisions because he has no idea what to do with ALL OF THESE FEELINGS.  
> Yomiel's gun during Temsik - that is, Cabanela's - does indeed look a little different from Jowd's, hence the headcanon. I don't see how else Cabanela could have avoided being discovered and kicked out of the detective division for that interrogation...


End file.
